Mirrablaze, Redux, and Blank: Fight The Ancient One!
Mirrablaze, Redux, and Blank: Fight The Ancient One! is a crossover between Mirrablaze, Redux, and Blank. Plot In olden times, chaos and madness reigned supreme with beings born only for it and destruction who smothered out even the slightest bit of life that could pop up. However, there was hope for life, an unknown being of god-like power set it as his mission to seal the elder horrors from the universe and allow life to finally prosper. While many of the evils from that time were sealed or destroyed, not all were. One still roams around, waiting from the shadows to strike. Now in the present times, the universes of Mirrablaze, Redux, and Blank have mysteriously become one. While everything is in confusion, a dark presence approaches Earth and sends an army of abominations to destroy both the heroes and humanity. In this situation, the three heroes and those close to them must team up if they hope to save the planet from this great evil. Appearing Heroes *Mirrablaze **Flamablaze **Mirraflect **Ultimate *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Blank **Normal **Ultra Energy ***Zoffy ***Ultraman ***Seven ***Ace ***Tiga ***Zena ***Father of Ultra ***Redux **Rune? *Ultrawoman Zena *Redux Universe Ultras **Ultraman Ace **Zoffy **Ultraseven **Seven Superior **Ultraman Jack **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra **Ultraman King *Mirror Guardians Humans TBA Kaiju/Seijin Antagonist *Dimensional Distortion One: Carodej Carodej's Legion *Monster Weapon: Scorpiss *Space Jaws: Zakira *Witch Alien: Alien Magician *Freaking Great Monster: Zangani *Criminal Alien: Dorobon *Odd Horror: Gelnake *Super Elastic Stick Kaiju: Bamora Rubber *Hybrid Beast: Gibridzer *Monarch Butterly Super-Beast: Monarch Doragory *Super-Class Monster: Grand King Megalos *Apostle Beast: Appochrisee Good *Queen Zaiger *Demon Star *Androzaurus *Disco Monster: Goromaking *Gust Monster Gagango *Anoshira Others *Ninja Super-beast: Gammas *Accidental Fusion Beast: Triplemons **Components ***Primitive Monster: Blukong ***Large Pigeon Super-beast: Black Pigeon ***Meteorite Monster: Zagoras Prologue In space between universes, something dark floated. It was an ominous black sphere that glowed iridescent red, expelling dark energy to its surroundings. Its origins were unknown, but it had been drifting through the multiverse for several billion years. Suddenly, a crack formed in the sphere's surface, then another, and another. It continued until it could no longer contain its holdings. It burst finally to reveal a dark humanoid, arms and legs curled. "Yawn," yawned the figure despite the lack of oxygen in the air. It uncurled itself and stretched out. "After 5 billion years, I have been reborn". It looked around, examining its rebirth place. "Now, I must restore my former power," said the being to the empty space. It sensed something, three universes each containing something of great power. "That shall do nicely, but there are heroes of the light, many too. Considering how much trouble that fool caused me, others of his kind are of high power as well likely. I have an idea," plotted the being. It looked to the three universes and spread his arms out towards them. He closed his hands as all three of the worlds were fused into a single mass, a single place where all of it's being existed. "This shall be fun" Chapter 1 TBA Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Ultraman Blank Continuity Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Fan Movies